Recent years have witnessed the use of data transmission apparatus equipped with a measurement apparatus such as a blood glucose meter or a blood pressure meter (biological sample measurement apparatus) and a portable terminal apparatus for acquiring the measurement information by wireless communication (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, the measurement data measured by the measurement apparatus is sent by the portable terminal apparatus via a network to a data processor installed in a medical facility or the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-251461 (disclosed on Sep. 6, 2002).